


sidelines

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Neighbors, New Year's Eve, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did his parents decide to buy a house in the middle of the winter, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](http://yotoob.tumblr.com/post/124940000489/yotoob-yotoob-weve-bought-a-new-house-and)! so it’s basically all neo, but from jaehwan’s pov

 

 

Jaehwan is sleeping on the sofa in the living room. He arrived late for his winter break last night and his bedroom is covered in unpacked boxes, making it impossible to sleep there. He's woken up by the scraping of a shovel against the concrete of the driveway. He's freezing despite the thick cocoon of covers he's sleeping in. Why did his parents decide to buy a house in the middle of the winter, anyway?  


From his suitcase, Jaehwan fishes out a sweater, and a hoodie— for good measure. After putting on two pairs of socks and his leather boots, he goes outside. His father has cleared most of the driveway by now, from another ten centimetres of snow that fell during the night. From his mouth, a white cloud of breath comes out, instantly dispersing, only to be replaced by a new one a second later.  


"Oh, Jaehwan," his father says, spotting him on the porch. "Finish up here and return the shovel to our neighbors." He points at the house right next to theirs. It stands close, only a low hedge dividing their plots. "We should go buy our own later today, before we get buried under all the snow completely. I'm going to make some scrambled eggs, hurry up!"  


Jaehwan works as fast as possible, his fingers and toes getting numb with cold faster than he's expected. He drops the last heap of snow on the lawn, and whines. He swears if he had to do it all he would die. He rings the bell next door, wondering who exactly lives there. From the fact they didn't hesitate to lend the shovel to his dad, it looks like they are nice people.  


He starts taking the moment the door moves. "Thank you for lending us the shovel, we're definitely going to buy our own today so you won't need to lend us yours anymore!"  


A man, around Jaehwan's age, maybe older, blinks at him in astonishment. He's wearing an oversized sweater, the sleeves so long the shovel slips in his hand when he takes it from Jaehwan. Jaehwan's parents taught him to be polite, and he genuinely likes talking to people, but something in his neighbor's expression stops him from saying anything more. He looks unapproachable, or maybe just shy- Jaehwan doesn't have time to examine it. The man bows curtly and shuts the door close.  


Whoever lives with this man must have a lot of trouble talking to him, Jaehwan thinks.  
 

 

.  


 

The next day, the same man knocks on Jaehwan's door. Only his face is visible from under the hood of his thick jacket, but Jaehwan recognizes the feline eyes and full cheeks right away. Their neighbor reaches his hand out, and the empty baking pan pokes Jaehwan in the chest, urging him to take it.  


His voice is soft when he speaks. "Tell your mother we're thankful, it was delicious."  


Whatever she did, it must have really came to his liking, because he offers a small smile and a bow. Jaehwan, stunned for a moment, is only able to stammer a weak "sure" in response. He closes the door only when the man disappears inside his own house.  


Jaehwan's mother is surprised when she sees the empty baking pan. "They finished it already? Hakyeon was right saying Taekwoon has an incredible appetite."  


That's how Jaehwan learns the names of his neighbors, and whatever his mother got to know about them.  


She tells him they're two men, same age, and indeed only a bit older than Jaehwan. She didn't have time to ask about the cat that comes and goes through their back door, though. It apparently hasn't been long since they moved here themselves, but somehow they already know everybody on their street. And the shovel wasn't the first thing they lent Jaehwan's parents. Cue the pie they finished eating in one day.  


"What about their families?" Jaehwan asks. It's unusual for two young people to move into one house, all by themselves, roughly a year after graduation.  


"Would you like to live with us forever?" His mother looks at him over a big pot of stew. It smells good, rich with herbs, and a bit spicy.  


Jaehwan frowns. She has a point. But the whole house for the two of them (and a cat) sounds like too much for what seems like roomies living together to split costs. Or maybe it's just that Jaehwan didn't know anyone rich enough to buy a house in their twenties before, and the idea baffles him.  


 

.  


 

The first time he meets Hakyeon is at the supermarket.  


Jaehwan's mother has sent him to buy more food, and Jaehwan never skips the occasion to drive the car. The shop's unfamiliar though, so he ends up going around in circles, searching for each thing from the long list. With brands included, it's both easier — he doesn't need to choose himself — and more difficult, when they don't have a particular one in stock.  


Jaehwan doesn't even know it's Hakyeon he talks the soy sauce differences with, until his phone rings. A cheery tune, with a jingle of bells that reminds Jaehwan of Santa Claus' sleigh, cuts Hakyeon mid-sentence.  


"Oh, it's Taekwoon," says Hakyeon, looking at the screen. Turns out Taekwoon forgot to put something on their shopping list. Why do they even have a joint one, anyway?  


There's no time to ask as Hakyeon rolls his cart away to grab cinnamon they apparently run out of. They don't come across each other again— the shop is large enough for that. Jaehwan doesn't even think of looking around, wondering how aggravated his mother is going to be about him taking so long in the supermarket.  


On his way back, Jaehwan comes up with the explanation about the list—convenience. He also remembers he didn't introduce himself properly, too caught up in the conversation. Maybe he doesn't have too, because as Jaehwan is getting out of the car in front of his house, Hakyeon is just parking his own. Hakyeon waves at him and smiles. Even though he's carrying only a small paper bag, Taekwoon meets him on the steps leading to their house, taking the groceries from his hands.  


When Jaehwan's mother said their neighbors are very polite, Jaehwan believed her. He just had no idea to what extent. Hakyeon opens the door, holds it until Taekwoon gets inside, and waves at Jaehwan once again before disappearing in the house. It causes Jaehwan to slip on a small frozen pool, and he braces his hand on the car. A few of the packages fall out of his bag - which is much bigger than Hakyeon's. He almost drops it altogether when the car's alarm goes off. Backing off, he falls into the heap of snow, clutching the bag to his chest, and that's how his mother finds him. Her scolding lacks any impact, really, as she keeps smiling at Jaehwan with her eyes. To his solace, she doesn't mention how late Jaehwan is.  


 

.  


 

For the Christmas dinner, both of Jaehwan's brothers come. They boast about their girlfriends but somehow neither of them brought them for the dinner. Jaehwan points it out and gets a punch in the arm.  


"You don't even have one, baby brother," one of them says and Jaehwan rolls his eyes. It sucks to be the youngest of the family.  


The next door the gathering is a lot bigger. Jaehwan swears there are at least twenty people in the house. A lot of women and kids. He wonders if any of them are Hakyeon's or Taekwoon's. Girlfriends, not kids. They wouldn't live here if they had their own families, right? The more Jaehwan thinks about it, the more confused he gets. Must be their siblings, his mind offers, and he settles for that.  


Jaehwan's house is loud, with his brothers' jokes and laughter, and his mother's light scolding. But their neighbors' place is positively bustling with life. The children's laughter is much louder, and the chatter of the adults never really dies. Jaehwan isn't sure how he recognizes it, but he's positive he can hear Hakyeon's bright laughter through the kitchen window. Jaehwan's helping his mother with the dishes — as being the youngest requires, of course — and that's when he hears it. It rings through the ajar window, and Jaehwan pushes the curtain away to take a look.  


Indeed, there's Hakyeon in the opposite window. It's fully open, and Jaehwan shivers involuntarily— it must be cold in there. Hakyeon doesn't look like he minds the frosty air blowing into his kitchen. It's funny, how their houses are mirrored like that. Kitchen to kitchen, and Jaehwan's pretty sure his bedroom is facing a bedroom of one of the neighbors.  


Hakyeon says something, and there's an answer from the other side of the kitchen, so soft he almost misses it. Jaehwan shift his gaze, and there he is- Taekwoon. He's standing by the stove, stirring something in one of the many pots.  


The plate Jaehwan's holding slips from his soapy fingers, and clatters against the sink.  


Taekwoon's smiling, and when Hakyeon says another thing, he full-on laughs, turning around to look at him. His eyes crinkle, and Jaehwan is kind of dazzled; he looks cute. One of the kids storms into the kitchen, waving a plush toy with their tiny hand. The smile doesn't slip off Taekwoon's mouth. If anything it only grows wider, and he crouches down, disappearing from Jaehwan's sight. Whatever Taekwoon does makes the kid giggle and throw the plush toy at Hakyeon. He barely has time to catch it, surprised.  


On his way out, Hakyeon pets both Taekwoon's and the kid's heads. He takes the toy plushie with him, and the kid runs right after him, probably wanting it back. When Taekwoon straightens up and goes back to the stove, a soft smile still on his face, Jaehwan is reminded of his own task. He takes the plate he's dropped earlier, and goes back to cleaning the dishes.  


Jaehwan's mother enters the kitchen, and huffs in annoyance. "You still haven't finished? Seriously, Jaehwan..."  


He tunes her out and scrubs faster. Ducking his head, he hides a smile, one that matches that of Taekwoon's.  


 

.  


 

It's late when, finally, everybody leaves. Not only Jaehwan's brothers— all the cars from their neighbors' driveway are gone before midnight.  


Even though the day was tiring, Jaehwan doesn't feel like sleeping. He's too full from all the delicious food his mother made. Arranging the pillows, he settles against the headboard of his bed and launches the new episode of One Piece he hasn't gotten a chance to watch yet.  


The lights in his room are off— he hopes it's going to be enough to fool his parents he went to bed. For how old he is, they surely tend to treat him like he's still a baby sometimes. He clasps a hand over his mouth when a bark of laughter makes it past his lips. Thankfully, nobody knocks on his door.  


A light sparkles outside the window, and Jaehwan instinctively looks up. It's only the bedside lamp, but it's bright enough for Jaehwan to be able to look into the room. It must be Taekwoon's, because it's who Jaehwan sees, going around the room shirtless. His shoulders are broad, and his body looks good, like he takes a good care of it. Which reminds Jaehwan to hit the campus gym when he goes back. He pokes at his stomach; he's been slacking off due to all the projects he's been working on. Eating the enormous amount of food here doesn't help either.  


Jaehwan's ready to go back to watching his anime — he needs to rewind, he didn't pause the video — when the door opens and Hakyeon comes into the room. He shouldn't pry. He should just look away, but his mind flickers to the scene in kitchen earlier today, to Hakyeon's fingers tangled in Taekwoon's hair, and he can't. It feels like Jaehwan's in a trance. He observes them as they meet in the middle of the room, at the foot of the bed (only now Jaehwan notices it's a big, king-sized one), and—  


Something he's never imagined happens. With his eyes going wide, and his gut twisting, he watches as Hakyeon wraps his arms around Taekwoon's shoulders and kisses him. Taekwoon's hands make their way to Hakyeon's sides, easily sneaking under his shirt that rode up over his jeans. Not that Jaehwan expected something else to happen, like Taekwoon pushing Hakyeon away, or something. It doesn't look like it's the first, or even the second time.  


Even from a distance, Jaehwan can see their tongues brushing between their lips, and he scrambles to his feet, to shut the curtains closed. He blocks the view just in time to spare himself the sight of Hakyeon sucking at Taekwoon's neck.  


Now, that explains everything.  


 

.  


 

Do his parents know— it's the first thought after Jaehwan wakes up. Before he fell asleep last night, he came to the conclusion it wasn't that hard to guess. Jaehwan was being too oblivious, but it's not like it's the first time. He pouts, frowning at the ceiling. He's just not used to it— he doesn't have any, well, non-heterosexual friends. And his neighbors aren't all that obvious. They're more like... a married couple. They probably are, Jaehwan ponders, in fact married.  


"You're so old, and yet..." he mumbles to himself, rolling out of bed.  


All of it slips out of his mind when his dad takes them downtown. They go ice-skating, eat baked chestnuts, and Jaehwan feels like he's a five years old again. It's a nice way to escape from everyday worries. And with his father going back to work the next day, it leaves them with just today to spend time together. Using it to the fullest seems only fair.  


After seeing a movie they go back home. Their house seems strangely dark, and so does their neighbors' place. Stepping out of the car, Jaehwan notices not only their houses are out of light. He was half asleep on their way back, and hasn't noticed the street lamps were out.  


Jaehwan's mother is trying to open the door in the dark, and his father laughs when she curses. They hear the door opening and closing, and from around their parked car comes Hakyeon.  


"The electricity is out," he says, smiling apologetically, like it's his fault. He has a flashlight in his hand, and he directs the stream of light to the lock. "It's happened last year too."  


There's a thick scarf wrapped around his neck, and Jaehwan tries not to think about the neck kissing.  


The door opens, finally, and they thank Hakyeon with small bows. Jaehwan is the last to go, and it's him who Hakyeon stops.  


"Ah, I have..." He fishes out a couple of candles from the big pockets of his coat, and shoves them into Jaehwan's hands. "Here." He buries his hand in one of the pockets once again, and this time gives Jaehwan a lighter. "It might come in handy."  


Jaehwan swears to God, they're the best people in the world.  


"Would you like to come for the New Year’s Eve party?" Hakyeon asks.  


Jaehwan didn't even have time to start to thank him, and he's already offering more. Incredible.  


"We're having a couple of friends over," he continues. "They're all our age." He points at both himself and Jaehwan. "I understand if you have other plans, but-"  


"Yeah," Jaehwan blurts out. "Yes, I'd like that." He smiles. They both smile at each other, and Jaehwan relaxes. Why was he so tense, anyway? "It's better than watching romantic comedies all alone. Or whatever is on TV on New Year's Eve. I've never been home for it before, but I want to rest as much as possible this year..." He knows he's rambling, but Hakyeon's still smiling, and nodding his head.  


"You're more than welcome to come," Hakyeon says. He steps a bit closer. "You don't need to bring anything, but if your mother happens to bake something," he whispers, "Taekwoon would be forever grateful."  


Jaehwan laughs. "I'll try my best."  


 

.  


 

Jaehwan's mother doesn't need to be persuaded. She even offers to do it herself the moment Jaehwan mentions the invitation.  


Jaehwan brought only one dress shirt so it's easy to pick the outfit. It's not a formal dinner, nor a wild party, but he wants to look neat. All the pants he has are jeans, anyway.  


He's bored, and also excited for the party, so he decides to go early.  


"You can come anytime," Hakyeon said the other day, when both of them were clearing the driveway from the new layer of snow. "The worst scenario is Taekwoon making you help." He grinned.  


Jaehwan wouldn't mind, and that's why he's on their porch at 6PM. It's Taekwoon who answers, with a bright red apron on. His eyes immediately land on the pie Jaehwan is holding. He smiles — Jaehwan's not sure if it's at him or at the pie — and ushers him inside.  


"Hakyeon's watching something in the living room," he says, gesturing to the right. "I'll bring you something to drink."  


Jaehwan wants to protest, but Taekwoon already disappeared into the kitchen.  


Just as Taekwoon said, Hakyeon's in the living room, and the television is running. He's tucked under a blanket, and there's a ginger cat curled up beside him.  


"Pretzel, scoot over."  


The cat doesn't move, obviously, not even its ear. Jaehwan laughs. Did they really name their cat Pretzel? He plops onto the floor. The thick, fluffy carpet feels nice under his fingertips. The whole living room looks nice, with the dark furniture, and light walls and carpets. Their Christmas tree is still up, standing in the corner of the room. It's big, and it barely fits under the ceiling.  


Hakyeon grunts. "You should have moved the cat," he says. "Taekwoon is going to scold me."  


"I'm being lenient with you until the end of the year."  


It's Taekwoon. Hakyeon snorts and Taekwoon gives him an unimpressed look. Jaehwan receives a bottle of cider, and... a sausage?  


"Please, feed the cat," he says to Jaehwan, and after scratching the cat on the back, he retreats to the kitchen.  


"I warned you," Hakyeon sing-songs.  


Jaehwan shrugs. "Like I mind feeding the poor thing."  


Poor Pretzel, with a name like that.  


The sausage kind of smells. The cat likes it nonetheless, and he eats out of Jaehwan's hand, not even minding that it's their first meeting. Cats are weird, Jaehwan decides.  


Only after the sausage is gone, and Jaehwan can finally drink his cider and look at the screen, he realizes what they're watching.  


"So they really play romantic comedies on New Year's Eve."  


"Are you surprised?"  


The cat disappeared somewhere, and Jaehwan sits on the sofa. "Not really, but..." He cocks his head. "Well, they're so over the top, usually."  


Hakyeon hums. "Usually, yes. You wouldn't believe how I met Taekwoon, though. Straight — well, kinda — romantic comedy situation."  


Jaehwan chokes on a laugh, embarrassed. He's curious, but he isn't sure if he's ready to hear the story.  


Taekwoon comes back, this time without the apron on. "Don't make Jaehwanie run away before the fireworks."  


Hakyeon moves to the middle of the sofa, making some space for Taekwoon. It looks like he does it absent-mindedly, like they've been together since forever. Maybe they have.  


Taekwoon's words made Jaehwan flush, but he still catches himself staring. He quickly turns back to the screen.  


They bicker through the whole movie. Jaehwan finds himself joining in more often than not. It's nice. They're comfortable to be around, and easy to talk to— even Taekwoon, to Jaehwan's surprise.  


Just a couple of people come, so the house isn't crowded. Some come in pairs, and others —alone. Jaehwan isn't surprised most of them are men.  


Hakyeon's especially excited when his best friends arrive.  


"It's Hongbin who's your best friend, I just got dragged along," one of the men says grumpily, but his lips quirk up when Hakyeon envelops him in a tight hug.  


The other one, Hongbin, gives him an incredulous look. "As if, Wonsik."  


Hongbin doesn't get a hug, just a few light punches to his arm, and full wine glass from Taekwoon.  


Both of them are wearing festive sweaters. They're not too flashy, but they still look ridiculous on two grown up men. It reminds Jaehwan of all the family movies, and he snickers.  


"Wonsik made me wear this," Hongbin grumbles when Hakyeon makes fun of their choice of clothes.  


Wonsik coughs around a sip of his wine, and then he almost trips when Taekwoon starts hitting his back. "Did I?" he asks, blinking away the tears.  


Jaehwan's sure Hongbin says "shut up", but it gets lost in the sound of the rest of them laughing. Wonsik doesn't seem to take offence. He leans in to whisper something into Hongbin's ear, which earns him a slap but he's laughing once again, and Hongbin just walks away with a roll of his eyes.  


"How was the camp?"  


The question is directed at somebody behind Jaehwan, and he steps away to make a room for him in the circle they're standing in.  


The man — a boy, really — is younger than them, but definitely the tallest. He reminds Jaehwan of himself, from the times when he had just started university. There's this aura to him, of ambition and pride, like he's ready to take a challenge. Like he's ready to take up an adventure, even though apparently he must have come back from one just recently.  


"I had lots of fun," he says, voice surprisingly deep. "Sungjae broke his leg, though, but only on the last day."  


Everybody shake their heads, and the laugh they share is so contagious, Jaehwan finds himself laughing along. That's what brings the tall guy's attention.  


"I believe we haven't met?"  


Jaehwan sputters on a chuckle, and Wonsik pats his back.  


"I'm Jaehwan," is all he manages to say, and he covers it with a brilliant smile.  


"A hyung, Sanghyuk," Hakyeon's voice is playfully stern.  


Smiling, Sanghyuk shakes Jaehwan's hand that stays limp by his side, the traitor. He goes off on a story about his trip, and as much as Jaehwan likes to talk himself, he finds himself listening with interest. His bottle is almost empty when somebody shouts "five minutes left!", cutting the conversation. They turn towards the door, where people are slowly walking out.  


The cat follows them on the porch, and Sanghyuk takes him into his arms. "Hello, Pretzel."  


The two of them happen to walk together to the left, to lean over the porch's railing. Jaehwan smiles. "I still can't believe the cat's name is 'Pretzel'."  


"I never told you that," Sanghyuk says, his voice dropping to a whisper, "but it was Taekwoon's idea."  


Jaehwan's laugh gets drowned in the roar of the fireworks. Pretzel slips out of Sanghyuk's arms and bolts back inside, scared of the sound. It's far away, but loud enough to startle the poor animal. It's also loud enough for Jaehwan to need to lean in closer so Sanghyuk can hear him. Sanghyuk smells nice, of some fresh cologne, and the fireplace they were standing by.  


"My lips are sealed," Jaehwan answers, and they both turn their heads to the colorful glitter exploding on the sky above them.  


 

 

 


End file.
